


Sorry About The Dog

by 67policebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my dog ran away to hang out with your dog and now we have dinner once a week" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops, My Dog Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Archive Of Our Own, but i do have fanfics on Wattpad if you wanna follow me at animeandyoutubers!  
> Also, the first chapter us Charlie's POV.

This morning, I woke up, and my dog, Bella, was gone. I looked all over my apartment, and nothing. So, I checked the apartment hall. I walked up and down each hallway on each floor calling her name. Three floors down, I called for her again and my Golden Retriever came out of someone's apartment... with a German Shepard and an extremely tired looking girl in pajamas.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for my dog! I just woke up and she was gone, I don't even know how she got out." I said, apologizing profusely.

"I woke up and I had a new dog. I heard a crash that woke me up, then ran out to my kitchen and saw Max running around with a new dog. I don't even know how she got in." The girl said, a small smile on her lips.

"I always knew Bella was sneaky, but this is a whole new level of sneaky." I laughed.

"Well, clearly our dogs get along." The girl gestured to the dogs chasing each other down the hallway.

"Maybe we can have dinner some night so they can play together?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm Hannah, and my dog is Max."

"Hannah, that's a really pretty name." I smiled at Hannah. "I'm Charlie. I live three floors up. Oh, and my dog's name is Bella."

"I'll visit with Max sometime."

"Awesome! Well, you look like you wanna go back to bed." I laughed. "I'll take Bella and let you get back to sleep."

"Thank you, 8:00 is too early to be awake." She smiled.

"If I didn't have work in an hour, I wouldn't be awake right now. But this is still way too early." I agreed.

"I will let you get ready for work. Have a good day, Charlie." She said as she got Max and herded him inside.

I got Bella and turned to go back upstairs, smiling. I need to stop falling for unattainable girls.

 


	2. Dinner At Hannah's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes over to have dinner at Hannah's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Charlie's POV.

A few days later, I went over to Hannah's. Bella trailed close behind me, wagging her tail. As I walked down the final flight of stairs, I hoped I remembered the right apartment address. 

"I think that's right..." I thought out loud to myself.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice. After a few moments, Hannah opened the door, looking gorgeous in jeans and a sweater with flats. Now I felt undressed with my sneakers, jeans, and old Star Wars t-shirt.

"Hello, Charlie." Hannah said, opening the door wider to let me in.

"Hey, Hannah!" I smiled and walked inside with Bella at my heels. I looked around at her apartment, appreciating how clean it was. Bella barked and ran into a room down the hall to the left. 

"Would you like to sit down?" Hannah asked, and I walked to the couch and sat down. Hannah got two plates of chicken and peas and then sat down beside me, handing me a plate.

"So what's your job?" I questioned, stabbing a pea with my fork and eating it.

"I am a receptionist at the museum a town over."

"Oh, that sounds fun." I said politely.  

"What do you do?" Hannah replied, cutting a piece of chicken.

"I work at the Apple store. I'm good with electronics and stuff."

"That's good, I am terrible with technology." She laughed.

Hannah and I talked for about an hour more while our dogs played, and realized they had a lot in common. I realized after a little while longer that I felt an attraction to her. Attraction as in I want to kiss her. Damn it, I need to stop doing this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll post another chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Also, please give me some criticism on how to improve, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
